Zoldyck Family
The Zoldyck Family, also known as the Zaoldyeck Family, is a famous fictional family of assassins appearing in the Japanese manga and anime series Hunter × Hunter. The Zoldyck family is considered by and far the most deadly assassins in the Hunter × Hunter world. The family owns and lives at Kukuroo mountain, a dormant volcano in the Dentora region of the Republic of Padokia which stands 3772 meters. Their estate is surrounded by huge stone walls guarded by a giant dog named Mike and highly skilled attendants. Few people unrelated to the family have any idea what is within the estate. There is lots of mystery surrounding the Zoldyck family; a single photo of any of the members can be sold for millions. Children in the family are trained from birth in the art of assassination, although each member of the family has the privilege to choose the specialty of their forte and liking as they grow up. For example, the oldest child Illumi seems to be a master of disguise; where as the next oldest, Milluki, is a computer wizard and expert hacker. In every generation, there appears to be a prodigy child whom would be named as their heir. Currently, the heir to the Zoldyck business is Killua, one of the four main characters of Hunter × Hunter, though Killua has stated that he has no desire to inherit his family's occupation. It is believed that each member of Zoldyck's family begun their training from their date of birth. They possess a unique set of talents: resistance to almost all types of poison, the ability to tolerate high amounts of electricity, and immense strength (Killua was able to open a 16-ton door before receiving any form of nen training). =Maha= Main article: Maha Zoldyck Maha Zoldyck is Zeno's grandfather and the oldest assassin in the Zoldyck family. =Zeno= Main article: Zeno Zoldyck Zeno Zoldyck (ゼノ＝ゾルディック, Zeno Zorudikku) Zeno is Killua's grandfather and Silva's father. =Grandmother= The 10th living member of the Zoldyck family is the family's grandmother. She has yet to be named and has not been shown in either the manga or the anime. =Silva= Main article: Silva Zoldyck Silva Zoldyck (シルバ＝ゾルディック, Shiruba Zorudikku?) Silva is Killua's father. =Kikyō= Main article: Kikyō Zoldyck Kikyō Zoldyck (キキョウ＝ゾルディック, Kikyō Zorudikku) is Killua's mother. =Illumi= Main article: Illumi Zoldyck Illumi Zoldyck (イルミ＝ゾルディック, Irumi Zorudikku) is Killua's eldest brother. =Milluki= Main article: Milluki Zoldyck Milluki Zoldyck (ミルキ＝ゾルディック, Miruki Zorudikku) is Killua's second eldest brother and an obese figure who possesses a strong aversion to performing any kind of physical activity. =Killua= Main article: Killua Zoldyck One of the four main characters of the series, and the third youngest Zoldyck. Killua is considered the most talented Zoldyck of his generation, but rebels against the idea of being an assassin for the rest of his life, escaping from his family's home to take part in the Hunter exam. =Alluka= Main article: Alluka Zoldyck Alluka Zoldyck is the missing child of the Zoldycks and has only appeared once during the series. =Kalluto= Main article: Kalluto Zoldyck Kalluto Zoldyck (カルト＝ゾルディック, Karuto Zorudikku) is the younger brother of Killua. =Zebro= Zebro (ゼブロ Zeburo) is a gatekeeper whose office is located near the entrance of the Zoldyck property. In order to prevent others from entering the Zoldyck estate on Kukuroo Mountain, Zebro holds a key specifically for intruders opening a false gate called the Door to Hades. Behind it is the Zoldyck's monstrous guard dog, Mike, who will promptly dispose of any threat. Even though Zebro appears to be an elderly security guard, he is actually heavily muscled and capable of opening the first door of the Testing Gate, weighing four tons. =Canary= Canary (カナリア Kanaria) is a former hunter turned one of the Zoldyck's butlers on Kukuroo Mountain. Anyone attempting to pass her post on the estate will be expelled via force. During Gon's expedition to Kukuroo Mountain, Canary refuses to Gon pass her assigned territory, but later accompanies him, Leorio, and Kurapika to the butlers' quarters. When she was first employed, Killua attempted to become friends with Canary by offering her an animal skull. Canary refused--considering her position as a servant, she did not deem it appropriate. However, the skull rests within the ball end of her staff. Upon Killua's initial return to his home after the Hunter Exam, he also gave Canary his skateboard. =Gotoh= Gotoh (ゴトー Gotō) is the Zoldyck family's head butler. Highly protective of the Zoldyck family, all outside contact with family members must go through him and will allow no one to see them unless he is ordered to. He cares about them as if they were his own family, but denies being emotionally attached with his employers. Category:Zoldyck Family